This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to examine the comorbidity between disruptive and other disorders in toddlers aged 24 to 42 months old. The PI will focus on two types of comorbidity: disruptive disorders with affective dysregulation, and disruptive disorders with neurodevelopmental difficulties (cognitive, language, motor, and neurobehavioral). The aim of this study is to take a first step in distinguishing these two developmental patterns of disruptive behavior with cross-sectional data. First the PI plans to explore patterns of symptoms to verify that patients can be reliably classified into two forms of disruptive disorders: Affective/Disruptive and Neurodevelopmental/Disruptive. Second, she will test the association between these two groups of toddlers and healthy controls with characteristics of the parent and the parent-child relationship.